(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for steering a bulldozer. More particularly, it pertains to a steering control technique for a bulldozer during dozing operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, steering control of a bulldozer during its dozing operation was performed in the following way: During dozing operation in which light load occurs, steering control is carried out by the operation of a steering direction indicating means such as a steering lever. More specifically, steering control is performed by operating the steering direction indicating means such that a difference is caused between the relative travel speeds of the fight and left crawler belts attached to the vehicle body. During dozing operation in which heavy load occurs, steering control is carried out by the operation of a blade tilt indicating means such as a blade control lever. More specifically, work such as digging is carried out with the blade being tilted laterally by the blade tilt indicating means and this allows offset load to be imposed on the vehicle body, whereby steering control is performed.